thesolarseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
God and Physics Mode
Physics Options * Gravity Factor: ** Description: Gravity Multiplier Factor. 1 is normal gravity. 2 is double strength gravity. Negative values will repel instead of attract. ** Default Value: 1.00 Minimum Value: -10.00 Maximum Value: 10.00 ** Notes: *** This does not affect ships or orbital behavior of objects. *** As a gravity value of 0.00 stops the effect of gravity, Black Holes can be observed up close easily. However, contacting them directly will still result in destruction of the object. * Life Build Time Factor: ** Description: Life Build Time Multiplier Factor. 1 is normal build time. 0 is no build times (instant). ** Default Value: 1.00 Minimum Value: 0.00 Maximum Value: 2.00 * Ships Speed Factor: ** Description: Ship Speed Factor. 1 is normal speed. 2 is double speed. ** Default Value: 1.00 Minimum Value: 0.50 Maximum Value: 3.00 * Collision Damage Factor: ** Description: Collision Damage Multiplier Factor. 1 is normal damage. 2 is double damage in collisions. 0 is no damage during collisions. ** Default Value: 1.00 Minimum Value: 0.00 Maximum Value: 10.00 * Player Speed Factor: ** Description: Player Speed Multiplier Factor. 1 is normal player speed. 2 is double player speed. ** Default Value: 1.00 Minimum Value: 0.50 Maximum Value: 4.50 * Life Extra Turrets: ** Description: Extra Turret Slots. Allows life to build extra turrets. ** Default Value: 0 Minimum Value: 0 Maximum Value: 10 * Life Extra Ships: ** Description: Extra Ship Slots. Allows life to build extra ships. ** Default Value: 0 Minimum Value: 0 Maximum Value: 20 God Options * Clear Boss Mission Progress: ** Description: Clear progress on the boss mission so you can replay it. * Star Color Mode: ** Description: Graphical options for stars. ** Options: *** Normal: Default appearance of stars. *** Cycling Slow: Cycles through colors constantly, slowly. *** Cycling Fast: Cycles through colors constantly, quickly. *** On Speed: Color of stars are dependent of their velocity. * Instant Spawn Mode: ** Description: Instantly spawn objects near you with the 'Z', 'X', 'C', 'V' and 'B' keys. ** Objects by Key: *** Z'': Asteroid *** ''X: Dark Matter Asteroid *** C'': Small/Life Planet *** ''V: Small/Medium/Large/Neutron Star *** B'': Black Hole ** '''Options:' *** Off: Default. *** Key Press: Spawns a single object per key press in a radius around your object. *** Key Down: Spawns objects continuously while key is pressed in a radius around your object. *** Key Press Shoot: Spawns a single object per key press directly ahead of the player relative to their velocity, moving in the same direction. *** Key Down Shoot: Spawns objects continuously while key is pressed directly ahead of the player relative to their velocity, moving in the same direction. * Action Mode: ** Description: Absorb' is normal action. 'Fire Outwards' Shoots orbiting things when absorb pressed.'' ** '''Options: *** Absorb: Default. *** Fire Outwards: When a key that commits an absorb action is pressed, those objects are instead ejected outward in the direction opposite the object they are orbiting. * Dark Matter: ** Description: Select to respawn as a Dark Matter Asteroid and enter a dangerous new universe. ** Note: Current map becomes populated with Dark Matter Asteroids, Planets, Stars, and Black Holes. A counter appears for how many Dark Matter objects the player has absorbed. 1 for Dark Matter Asteroids, 2 for Dark Matter Planets. Category:Solar 2